


Twas Never a Letter So Sweet

by the_last_dillards



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dick Pics, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: Julian sends Garak an unexpected dick pic.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 29
Kudos: 93





	Twas Never a Letter So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta’d.

The chronometer flicked to 09:00 just as Garak’s scheduled client arrived for their appointment. It was always nice to have a customer with such a sense of timeliness. Too many thought Garak’s schedule ought to revolve around them.

He ushered them into a changing room. Once they were ready, he would take their measurements and then after, when they had redressed and left, Garak would be left to the monotony of his work. No more appointments on his calendar. In other words, a typical day.

A chime drew his attention. Garak picked up his padd to check who had sent him a message. Doctor Bashir. Curious. Probably just a notice that the doctor needed to cancel their lunchdate again. He had been doing that rather a lot lately.

Garak opened it to confirm, only to be confronted with a rather alarming image. Or perhaps alarming wasn’t the right word. Whatever it was, it sent a thrill of surprise and shock through him.

There on the screen, in all its glory, was Julian Bashir’s erect cock. And my, was it _glorious_. Garak wasn’t unfamiliar with the human phallus by any means but the sight held him enraptured. Garak _beheld._

“Oh my.”

The cock in question was only slightly longer than usual for a human, or at least, so Garak’s extensive research would lead him to believe. A lovely vein stood out along the curve and the foreskin was pulled back to reveal a flushed tip, wetted only by a single bead of precum. Framing the cock was one of Julian’s lovely hands. Clean cut nails and long fingers. Surgeon’s hands. Garak would know. He’d been looking.

Were it not for his client calling out from the dressing room, he likely would’ve sat mesmerized until lunch when Julian Bashir himself would come looking for him and discover the trance that he’d been put in by the sight of-

“Mr Garak, I’m ready now,” his client repeated, a little louder this time.

“I’ll be there in a moment,” Garak called back. He saved the image to his padd, and took a second to recompose himself. The chronometer now read 09:02. It was shaping up to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this tacked onto the end of an old pwp I had dug out to work on. Not sure if this was intended to be a part of it or just something I wrote in a moment of fevered inspiration or what. But I do enjoy the idea of Garak receiving dick pics while at work so I thought I’d fix it up a little and post it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Addition: Check comments for some thoughts on why Garak received the pic and where they go from here!


End file.
